Davey Drew (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Badly burned face | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human possessed by a demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Mystic Comics #7 | Last = All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes #5 | HistoryText = Preface Davey Drew was just one of many costumed operatives active during World War II who were recruited into the United States military. The purpose was to enlist such individuals in order to publish propaganda in the form of comic books that were commissioned by the United States military and published by Timely Comics. These comics were used to convince Americans to support the war, and increase enlistment. Like many heroes recruited in this fashion, the Drew's fictional exploits were few. For most of these early heroes it was due to their deaths in combat. Presumably, much like the Young Allies, the fictional exploits of the Young Avenger may be based on actual events. For the sake of clarity, however, this article differentiates between the two. Fictional Adventures His earliest recorded adventures were those that were commissioned by the military, and as such, their validity should be considered suspect. According to these accounts, Davy Drew was a young orphan who in 1941 decided to run away from the orphanage and hack it on his own. His explorations brought him to a cave where a creature called the Demon had been imprisoned for centuries. Accidentally freeing the ancient creature, the Demon showed the boy gratitude by giving him a magic cloak that protected him from the Demon. When the Demon began rampaging across the United States, Davey took it upon himself to stop the it. Attacking the Demon as the creature terrorized a small village, the pain caused by the mystical protection from Davey's cloak was sufficient to drive the creature off. When the Demon began attacking the town of Midvale, Davey was once more there to stop the creature. The Demon, however, was waiting for the boy and managed to capture him in a net -- thereby protecting himself from the effects of the cloak. The Demon then brought Davey back to his cave where he prepared a cauldron of boiling water to toss the lad into. The Demon, however, was stopped from killing Davey due to the timely arrival of the Prince of Good, a mystical being that was the Demon's opposite. Davey witnessed as the Prince trounced the Demon in battle and trapped him in the Earth below Midvale. The Prince of Good then told Davey that he would return to help the boy should the Demon ever manage to escape. The Demon was far from defeated and eventually freed himself. Davey, acting alone, tracked the monster down to the Grand Canyon. There he was chased into a cavern that acted as the Demon's new home. Making a stand in the underground cavern, Davey held his own against the Demon until an underground river began flooding the place. Davey managed to escape, but the Demon seemingly drowned. Crazy SUES Not much is known about the real Davey Drew, by all appearances it seems as though Davey was actually merged with a Demon, as the creature's ethereal form wavers over Davey's physical body. When the Untied States entered into World War II, Davey was drafted into the military and was assigned to the Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers (or Crazy SUES) under the command of Captain America. In August of 1942, Davey and his comrades were deployed to Guadalcanal where they battled the Imperial Japanese Army. During one such clash with Japanese forces, the Crazy SUES were forced to pull back while their teammate, Captain Flame, used his powers to eliminate their enemies. Both Davey and "Jap Buster" Johnson refused orders to pull back. The resulting use of Captain Flame's powers incinerated Johnson and horribly burned Davey's face, unhinging him even more. He continued to fight alongside the Crazy SUES until they were redeployed to Europe in 1944, where they participated in the Battle of Normandy. Following the battle, Davey and his comrades celebrated their victory with the Invaders. Davey has not been seen since, his subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = Davey appears to be possessed by a demon, whose ethereal form wavers over Davey's physical body, suggesting that Davey has supernatural powers, but the extent of these powers are unknown. Teammates did suggest, however, that he had a seeming sixth sense to determine which new recruits to the unit would live or die. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = In his fictional exploits, Davey is equipped with a magic cloak that prevents the Demon from harming him directly. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Scarred